


Du courrier pour Jordan Parrish

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis quelques jours, Jordan Parrish reçoit d’étranges courriers sur son bureau. Il se met en tête de trouver qui est la personne qui semble avoir craqué sur lui... M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du courrier pour Jordan Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà avec mon premier OS centré sur Parrish… c’est du fluff, de la grosse guimauve… certes, il doit y avoir plus « nian-nian » comme histoire mais je crois que celle-ci en a quand même un niveau TRES élevé (en tous cas pour moi…) donc si vous n’aimez pas (comme moi, en règle générale…) bah… je ne vous conseille pas de lire ce « machin-truc-muche ».  
> Sinon, je remercie mes trois collègues Alphas du groupe Sterek’s Pack qui ont bien voulu me laisser utiliser leur nom pour mes OC xD  
> Enfin, bonne lecture et j’espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

Comme à son habitude, Jordan Parrish, adjoint du shérif de Beacon Hills, arrivait à six heures au poste de police. Il saluait ses collègues plus ou moins joyeusement – toujours sérieusement – et finissait par s’asseoir à son bureau pour travailler. Ce schéma semblait plutôt normal et, à vrai dire, il s’agissait de la routine du jeune policier jusqu’à… jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à trouver d’étranges colis ou lettres (parfois même les deux !) sur son bureau, et ce tous les deux jours. Tout cela avait commencé depuis deux semaines et le jeune homme commençait réellement à s’inquiéter. Pas que la personne qui lui laissait toutes ces choses semblait mauvaise, mais tout simplement parce que personne ne semblait savoir qui était le mystérieux inconnu qui lui laissait ce courrier. Et autant dire que Parrish commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ne pas trouver le coupable. Il s’était bien évidemment mis en tête de voir toute cette histoire comme une enquête mais voilà… il ne trouvait aucune piste, aucun alibi et encore moins de suspect. Autant dire que sa petite enquête personnelle était, pour ainsi dire, au point mort. Et pourtant, tous les deux jours, il continuait de recevoir les charmantes attentions de l’inconnu… ou de l’inconnue pour le peu qu’il en savait. Le premier jour, il avait trouvé une boîte de chocolat (délicieux, d’ailleurs… et heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas de poison, sinon il serait mort sur le coup !) dans un colis posé sur son bureau. Il se rappelait avoir été abasourdi de trouver ce carton dans son lieu de travail, avec juste son prénom écrit au-dessus… d’une écriture qu’il ne connaissait pas. La personne qui avait écrit son nom semblait avoir fait de son mieux pour changer son écriture, puisque la lettre « J » semblait avoir été écrite avec difficulté au vue du léger tremblement qu’on pouvait voir dans le trait du bas de la lettre. Et ne parlons même pas du « R » qui avait semblé très difficile à changer par le mystérieux inconnu au vue de la petite boucle qui avait été repassée à, semblait-il, plusieurs reprises.

Jordan aurait pu s’inquiéter de cet étrange courrier. Non, il aurait _dû_ s’en inquiéter. Après tout, si une personne quelle qu’elle soit se mettait à vous déposer des chocolats avec une écriture qui semblait en tous points trafiquée, il valait mieux ne pas toucher aux friandises qui reposaient dans le colis. Mais voilà, sur le coup, il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait seulement été flatté qu’une personne puisse penser à lui et, après moult réflexions, il se rendait bien compte qu’il n’avait pas agis de la manière la plus adéquate.

Deux jours plus tard, lorsqu’il était arrivé au poste, il avait trouvé sur son bureau une lettre sur laquelle figurait la même écriture faussée qui indiquait son nom. Les sourcils froncés, il l’avait ouverte et avait trouvé un court poème qu’il connaissait depuis bien longtemps… après tout, il avait toujours aimé _De Profondis Clamavi_ de Charles Baudelaire. D’ailleurs, il possédait un exemplaire de _Les Fleurs du Mal_ juste à côté de son lit. Par contre, comment la personne avait su qu’il s’agissait de son poème favori… il n’en savait rien. Le mystère total. Ce fut à cet instant qu’il décida d’en parler dans son entourage. Ses collègues, surpris mais quelque peu moqueurs, lui avaient répondu qu’ils n’avaient aucune idée de l’identité de la personne qui venait déposer ce courrier. Il en avait même vaguement parlé au shérif, John Stilinski, mais l’homme avait simplement haussé un sourcil dubitatif, répondant qu’il n’en savait vraiment rien et qu’il était plutôt surpris que son adjoint puisse recevoir de telles attentions, directement dans son bureau. Alors, tout naturellement, Jordan avait commencé à soupçonner ses collègues. L’un d’eux devait être la fameuse personne.

Restait juste à trouver qui…

Durant deux jours, il chercha parmi ses collègues qui pouvait être _son inconnu(e)_ … mais il n’arrivait vraiment pas à cerner lequel ou laquelle mentait dans le lot. Ça pouvait être n’importe qui. Ça pouvait être Charles, actuellement occupé à lire quelque chose sur son ordinateur, tout comme ça pouvait être Erika qui semblait ingurgiter une quantité incroyable de café. Et ne parlons même pas de tous les autres policiers qui travaillaient avec lui… il n’arriverait jamais à trouver qui pouvait être _la_ personne.

Jordan plissa les yeux. Depuis un certain temps, la jeune femme était étrange… Soupçonneux, le jeune policier se releva et s’avança vers la policière qui lisait un document tout en buvant une énième tasse d’un café trop sucré pour lui.

« Erika ? » questionna-t-il.

La jeune femme avala de travers, surprise qu’on l’ait dérangé dans sa lecture, et toussota à plusieurs reprises.

« Oui, Jordan ? » répondit-elle d’une voix faible en adressant un sourire poli mais tout de même forcé à son collègue.

Le policier fronça davantage les sourcils et observa la policière. Soudain, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être elle… ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment parlé et elle ne semblait pas vraiment intéressée par lui… alors pourquoi irait-elle déposer ces choses sur son bureau ? Malgré tout, il fallait qu’il en ait le cœur net. Il inspira profondément avant de parler :

« Dis-moi… tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de qui pourrait me déposer du courrier ? Parce que j’avoue que ça m’inquiète… »

Erika posa sa tasse de café sur son bureau et inspira profondément.

« Je te l’ai déjà dit, » soupira-t-elle. « Je n’en ai aucune idée…

-Tu en es sûre ? Vraiment ? »

La jeune femme jeta un regard blasé au policier et détourna le regard.

« Oui, vraiment. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler, j’ai un dossier important à remplir. »

Jordan grimaça et haussa les épaules. Avec un dernier regard, il partit rejoindre son bureau. Non, ce n’était pas la jeune femme. Et, comme elle était l’une des rares femmes qui travaillaient avec lui, il songea que ça pouvait être un homme. Certes, il y avait d’autres femmes, tout comme Anna, mais cette dernière ne s’était jamais intéressée à lui, sauf peut-être pour boire un coup en toute amitié quelques soirs alors… ça devait être un homme. Il en était sûr… du moins, il l’était à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. Il grimaça… comment parviendrait-il à trouver _l’homme_ en question parmi tous ces policiers qui l’entouraient ? Il soupira et se remit au travail.

Deux jours plus tard, il reçut une nouvelle enveloppe accompagnée d’un beignet fourré au chocolat. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, ouvrit l’enveloppe et y trouva un cœur dessiné. Ça changeait largement des fois précédentes puisqu’à présent, seul l’écriture de son nom était faussée. Les traits qui traçaient le cœur était réel, dénué de mensonge et, bien que le dessin soit simple, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire… avant de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas sourire. Il ne savait même pas qui lui avait déposé ça !

Il releva prestement son visage et, soudain, il les vit. Oui. _Les_. Parce qu’ils étaient deux et que, dans ce cas-là, il convenait évidemment d’utiliser le pluriel. Et, vraiment, ils n’étaient pas tous les jours au poste de police… et ce, même s’ils aimaient traîner dans le coin.

Il se releva prestement et fit malencontreusement tomber sa tasse de caféine sur le sol.

« Ça va, Jordan ? » intervint Anna qui passait juste à côté de lui d’un air inquiet.

« Ouais, ça va… » soupira-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser les dégâts. Du coin de l’œil, il vit la policière se baisser à son tour pour ramasser les morceaux de la tasse cassée. On pouvait encore y voir le petit lapin bleu qui tenait une fleur de coquelicot et l’adjoint du shérif fut étonné de remarquer qu’il n’avait même pas fait attention du motif enfantin qu’il y avait sur cet objet.

« Ça craint, » soupira-t-elle. « Il me semble que c’était la préférée du shérif… »

Aussitôt, Jordan se tendit.

« Pourquoi l’as-tu prise ? » questionna Anna, continuant de ramasser les débris de la pauvre tasse.

« … c’était la dernière qui restait… j’ignorais que c’était celle de… du…

-Ne t’en fais pas, » fit la jeune femme en posant une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du policier. « Seuls les feignants de cassent jamais rien. »

Jordan grimaça, pas vraiment certain de se sentir rassuré en entendant la phrase de son amie qui était censée le réconforter. Il releva les yeux un instant et avisa les deux fameuses personnes qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à partir.

« Désolé, » fit-il rapidement, sans même regarder la policière à ses côtés. « J’reviens ! »

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui une Anna qui clignait des yeux, légèrement perdue.

« Tu sais ce qu’il a ? » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Erika.

« Non, » répondit l’autre policière. « Mais il est vraiment bizarre depuis qu’il reçoit ses lettres… »

Lorsque Jordan arriva à hauteur des deux intrus, il fit de son mieux pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Parce que, si ça se trouvait, ça pouvait être l’un d’eux qui avait déposé le beignet et le cœur…

« Lydia ? Stiles ? » fit-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent à l’unisson et se tournèrent vivement vers lui.

« Jordan ? » glapit Stiles, décontenancé.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? » le coupa Parrish, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Lydia releva fièrement son menton et posa ses mains contre ses hanches en une posture droite et fière.

« Nous devons parler de toute urgence au shérif, à propos d’une affaire… »

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus, Jordan voyait bien de quoi elle parlait. Après tout, depuis qu’il était au courant pour le monde surnaturel – dont il faisait partie – il suivait de près les enquêtes qui pouvaient être liées à quelques créatures de Beacon Hills.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit Stiles, les sourcils froncés, arrachant ainsi Jordan à ses sombres pensées.

Le policier haussa un sourcil, prêt à répondre que non, tout allait bien lorsque, soudain… il se tourna vers Lydia, méfiant.

« En fait… oui, » répondit-il, fixant son regard dans les beaux yeux verts de la Banshee. « Je reçois des choses plutôt étranges ces derniers temps…

-Des choses ? » releva Lydia en penchant sa tête sur le côté, lui donnant un air diablement adorable.

« Des chocolats, des petits mots, des cœurs, des poèmes… » énuméra le policier, prenant soin de détailler le regard de la rousse. « Tu ne saurais pas qui pourrais me laisser ces choses-là ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche et se tourna vers Stiles. Les deux adolescents s’observèrent un instant bouche bée puis, enfin, la rousse consentit à donner une réponse à Jordan :

« Non, désolée, je vois pas…

-Mais c’est cool pour toi si quelqu’un s’intéresse à toi ! » ajouta maladroitement Stiles, les mains dans les poches.

Jordan fronça davantage les sourcils et se tourna vers le fils de son supérieur.

« Et toi Stiles… tu ne saurais pas quelque chose par hasard ? »

Le jeune Stilinski haussa son sourcil et plissa son œil droit, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment comique.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Bon, on doit y aller, » indiqua-t-il en voyant son père, le shérif, ouvrit la porte de son bureau. « Bonne chance pour trouver ton admirateur secret ! »

Jordan observa les deux adolescents qui s’empressaient d’entrer dans le bureau du shérif Stilinski et, lorsque la porte se ferma, il sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Il se détourna et rejoint son bureau en soupirant.

Bordel… il avait espéré que ce soit Stiles, son admirateur secret…

* * *

 

La cinquième semaine, Jordan n’était pas plus avancé dans sa petite enquête. Les lettres et les cadeaux continuaient d’arriver tous les deux jours et pourtant, après toutes ces enveloppes, la personne qui lui offrait toutes ces choses ne s’était pas encore trahie. Et vraisemblablement, elle ne se trahirait pas facilement.

_Peut-être même jamais…_ songea l’adjoint du shérif, déprimé.

Et pourtant, il ne savait pas que ce serait ce jour-là, en ce vendredi ensoleillé, qu’il apprendrait enfin l’identité de la fameuse personne. Mais pas tout de suite… dans quelques heures encore…

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu’il sursauta lorsqu’une personne prit place à ses côtés. Le comble pour un policier…

« Bah alors, ça n’va pas ? » questionna Charles, faussement intéressé.

Jordan poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard vers son collègue.

« Si si, ça va…

-Ta petite ‘enquête’ n’est toujours pas résolue ?

-Non, et pourtant j’essaie tout mais là… je sèche complètement. »

Son collègue leva les yeux au ciel et sembla réfléchir un long moment, pensif.

« Peut-être que tu devrais cesser de chercher, » annonça-t-il après un long moment d’une intense réflexion. « Tu sais, cette personne finira bien par se montrer… en tous cas, c’est mon avis. »

Parrish inspira profondément avant d’expirer tout l’air que ses poumons pouvaient contenir.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

-Un café ? »

L’adjoint du shérif haussa un sourcil, surpris par le changement soudain de discussion.

« … oui, je veux bien… »

Charles lui adressa un petit sourire et partit vers la cafetière pour remplir deux grandes tasses du liquide chaud et noir qui s’y trouvait encore.

* * *

 

Il commençait à se faire tard et presque tous ses collègues étaient partis. Jordan, quant à lui, avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps que d’habitude dans son bureau afin de finir quelques dossiers sur lesquels il avait pris du retard. Lorsque sa montre indiqua les onze heures du soir, le jeune adjoint bâilla longuement. Il fallait qu’il rentre se reposer s’il ne voulait pas être trop fatigué le lendemain. En plus, dans quelques heures, il retournerait au bureau et trouverait une nouvelle lettre. Quelque part, il avait hâte de voir ce que son admirateur secret allait lui envoyer cette fois-ci… même si ça lui minait le moral de ne pas connaître l’identité de la fameuse personne et, au final, de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Il se leva pour rassembler ses affaires et s’apprêta à sortir de son bureau lorsque, soudain, des voix se firent entendre.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! » criait presque la voix, reconnaissable, du shérif. « Entrer par effraction ?! Non mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça, bon sang ! »

Une voix, plus jeune, répondit mais Jordan n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’elle disait, la personne parlant d’une voix trop basse.

« Mais je m’en fous ! » s’énerva John Stilinski. « Donne-moi ça… Non, j’ai dit _Donne-moi ça_ , c’est pas compliqué quand même ! Allez, file dormir ! »

Jordan, curieux, se risqua à ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face à… à deux personnes qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. La plus jeune écarquilla les yeux en le voyant apparaître et n’attendit pas longtemps avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. John resta immobile, une lettre à la main, l’air profondément gêné. Parrish, abasourdi, observait tour à tour la porte par laquelle s’était enfouie la fameuse personne et la lettre que tenait son supérieur. Le shérif baissa son regard et observa longuement la lettre sous toutes les coutures, ses joues rougissant à vue d’œil.

« Bon, eh bien… » dit-il avant de se racler la gorge. « Je présume que c’est pour toi… »

Il tendit la main et Jordan s’empressa d’attraper l’enveloppe. Stilinski marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se détourna pour ranger ses affaires, apparemment trop gêné par la situation.

Son adjoint lorgna longuement sur son nom écrit sur l’enveloppe et prit une profonde inspiration. Il déchira presque la lettre, trop empressé qu’il était de voir ce qui était écrit.

_« Je t’aime désespérément… »_

Clair. Concis.

Le cœur du policier se serra. Son inconnu lui avait envoyé des chocolats, des poèmes, des petits mots doux mais n’avait encore jamais envoyé de ‘Je t’aime’. C’était un étrange hasard de voir que, le jour où il recevait cette lettre, il apprenait dans le même temps l’identité de son admirateur secret.

Il sourit. C’était à son tour, maintenant, d’envoyer du courrier.

* * *

 

Il était sept heures lorsque le réveil sonna dans la chambre, réveillant la personne qui était emmitouflée sous les couvertures. Un grognement se fit entendre et, bientôt, un bras apparut, rapidement suivit par un autre. Une main chercha à tâtons le téléphone portable qui servait de réveille-matin pour arrêter la sonnerie trop stridente pour de pauvres oreilles qui sortaient tout juste d’un sommeil profond.

Avec un profond soupir, la personne s’extirpa de ses couvertures et alla ouvrir les volets de sa fenêtre, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher sur quelques vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, çà et là. Après un long bâillement, cette personne s’approcha de son bureau pour prendre les habits qu’elle y avait posés la veille lorsque, soudain, elle s’arrêta. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et le jeune homme – parce que oui, il s’agissait d’un jeune homme – fut bel et bien réveillé.

Au-dessus de ses vêtements, une lettre était apparue. Il ignorait qui avait pu la mettre… et surtout comment mais cette lettre ressemblait bien trop aux siennes qu’il déposait tous les deux jours sur le bureau d’un certain policier.

Méfiant, mais aussi curieux, le jeune homme saisit l’enveloppe et observa un long instant son nom qui avait été inscrit sur le papier blanc. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit sa lettre. A l’intérieur se trouvait une simple feuille à carreau qui semblait avoir été déchirée à la va-vite d’un carnet. Il plissa ses yeux noisette et se mit à lire les quelques lignes qui avaient été écrites par un stylo noir.

_« Le poste de police, ce soir, à 19h._

_Ne sois pas en retard._

_Jordan. »_

Stiles sourit. Il allait passer une excellente journée.

**Author's Note:**

> J’avoue que j’ai hésité entre Stiles et son père mais… ça aurait été trop simple xD Donc voilà, j’ai jeté mon dévolu sur Stiles. J’espère que ce… "Jorles" vous a plu !  
> N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
